They Meet at Last - Yonkou Level Battle: Kurisu Taizen vs Riyan Uchiha
Meeting time Riyan Uchiha had entered the Land of Lightning, hunting for someone. His plan was in motion. After a year and a half he was ready to act. His first target: Kurisu Taizen. Kurisu Taizen had been on a mission through the Land of Lightning. It was a diplomatic mission, so he was not in any combat. However, he felt that was going to change. Riyan activated his Sharingan, and landed on a branch, lying in wait. "Come to me Taizen-san." he thought to himself. Kurisu was walking underneath that very tree and stopped. "Lord Riyan. Come out please." Kurisu remarked as he looked at the sharingan in the tree. Riyan dropped with lighting fast speed, "Everyone here has been doing that lately." he commented, obviously annoyed. Kurisu looked at him and replied, "One of The Four Yonkou, what an honor it is to meet you." Kurisu calmy remarked. Riyan's eyes narrowed somewhat, "We are who we are. I would rebuke the title I've been given if it meant the pains of the past would dissipate." he replied in a stotic manner. Kurisu responded, "I title like that means one of power. I would not be so sure to rebuke it. You Yonkou are unsurpassed in terms of power. A meger worm as myself could never hope to match you three." "You are a former Raikage...." Riyan's voice trailed off, again realizing why he had searched out this man, "Were you by any chance, the Raikage during the Third Great Shinobi War?" he asked. Kurisu turned around. "No. I was a Jonin at the time. I made a name for myself, but I was not a kage. But, I did manage to hold of the fourth Mizukage." He answered. Riyan gritted his teeth, though it did not appear so on the outside, "As a Jonin of Kumogakure, you must've been part of the Jonin Council or the Special Forces. Were you?" he asked, his lip quivering at this point. Kurisu turned again to look at Riyan. "Jonin Council." Riyan nodded silently, "Then you can help me." he muttered, slowly raising his head to allow his blazing Sharingan eyes to meet with Kurisu's, a red boiling chakra cloak forming around him with one tail, "Let's go Hachibi. I don't call you out right away normally, but this with be tough." he said to himself. "It was your Jonin Council that sentenced my little brother to death several years ago. They killed him in the streets of Konoha like a dog, as appeasement to Kumo to end the war!" he roared, eyes blazing with tears, "I must do this. For his honor." Kurisu looked at him with his black eyes changing. "So be it." Fury of the Uchiha Riyan's chakra cloak boiled. He drew his katana and crouched, before charging in a lightning fast speeds, "Lariat!!!" he roared. "I could easily stop the Lariat, but that chakra is the problem. However......." Kurisu stuck his arm out, and forced a majority of his chakra into his hand. Instantly, Kurisu has grabbed the Riyan, and tossed him aside. He looked down at his hand, burnt. Riyan did a flip in mid air, and bounded off the ground in Kurisu's direction, wrapping his arm around Kurisu's neck tightly and heading for the ground with incredible strength and speed, "Flying Lariat!!!" he declared. Kurisu smirked as he chocked out, "Fool." Kurisu relesed a solid stream of lighting, fine enough to slice a katana in two. Kurisu was aiming this for Riyan's head. Riyan saw it all with his Sharingan, making it swivel into Mangekyo Sharingan, "Amaterasu!" he said in his head as the black flames swirled into a tornado like fashion as a shield from the lighting. As the lightning touched them, the flames leaped on and quickly traveled down the shaft of lightning, heading for Kurisu. Kurisu opened his eyes a little wider, instantly he was gone. Riyan's eyes swiveled back into his regular Sharingan, and his demon cloak dissipated. "Summon!" he muttered, a large Gryphon emerging from a large puff of smoke. He leaped on to the beast's back and the beast took off, soaring high over the battle field, waiting. "Looking for someone?" Kurisu asked as he appered in front of Riyan, kicking him off of the bird. However, Riyan's Sharingan again caught this movement in time. He appeared to be kicked, when in reality, he followed his foe's foot as he ducked, and forcibly threw himself off his summons, it vanishing with a poof of smoke as he fell and landed on his feet. He formed several hand seals and shouted, "Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere!" as he fired off a huge, razor sharp ball of wind at high speeds at Kurisu, who was still in mid air. Kurisu instantly reared back," Fire Style: Blaze of Glory." Kurisu shot a masive phenoix back at his oppnoent. The Uchiha's eyes again became that of the Mangekyo Sharingan, and Amaterasu coated Riyan's wind ball, strengthening the black flames as it collided with Kurisu's jutsu, also causing the flames to spread onto Kurisu's fire technique, and up the stream of flames towards Kurisu himself. Kurisu looked back at his arm, and closed his eyes. "Mangekyou Sharingan." Kurisu made the flames dissapate, through an unknown method. He then turned his eyes to a normal Sharingan. Riyan caught a brief glimpse of the Sharingan, "Sharingan..!" he whispered in awe, "Brother! You've gotta teach me more about Sharingan while you're back!" he heard the voice in his head, and instantly shrunk to his knees. "Mataiden...I'm so sorry." he sobbed silently, "I will not... disappoint you!" his voice thundered, his eyes staying Mangekyo while he stood to his feet. Kurisu stood still, unchanging his expression. "That name.....brings back memories......." Kurisu thought these words as his mind wandered back to that day. The body, and the pain that could be felt in the atmosphere. "You have now challanged all of Kumogakure. I represent Kumogakure. All that you have, use it now." Kurisu challanged. Emotional Battle of Shinobi Veins appeared in the eyes around Riyan's Mangekyo Sharingan, "I don't care if I have to burn down Kumogakure, I will make the ones responsible for this feel my anger and my hurt." he shouted loudly. "C'mon Hachibi, give me some more power!" A version one cloak with seven tails sprung up around him, burning the grass beneath his feet. Kurisu smirked. Instantly, he was exerting the same chakra. "Such great chakra..! I've seen what he can do for the most part. He is immensely strong, with the chakra of near Tailed Beast level and at least two Nature Transformations, possibly more. He also has a transplanted Sharingan, which has access to Mangekyo, but using it constantly would drain him quickly, so he only uses it to protect himself briefly..." he processed in his mind as he rose from the ground, "I have to be calm, despite what's going on. I have the advantage on two fields. I have the actual Tailed Beast sealed within me and it's chakra can heal my eyes when they get damaged. Secondly, I am a full blood Uchiha, meaning Mangekyo can be maintained far longer than his own and it's Amaterasu technique can trump any of his Nature Releases." Riyan closed his eyes, both beginning to bleed, "''Now for just one final precaution....Susanoo!!!" A large, black, fox-like specter, with eight tails, formed around him; a shield on it's left arm, and an arrow-like chakra sword in it's right hand. "Go time..." he said, wrapping up his mental speech. Category:Roleplays